Conventional motorcycles often include a handlebar assembly having left and right handles. Control actuators can be attached to one or both of the left and right handles to facilitate an operator's control of features of the motorcycle. In some circumstances, the left and right handles can be pivotally adjusted such as to accommodate different positions of an operator of the motorcycle. However, in many of the available pivotal positions of such left and right handles, an operator may not be able to reach and/or comfortably manipulate the control actuators attached to the left and right handles.